Tearful Reunion
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: Bella visits the cullens house in new moon and gets a unexpected surprise. BXE! R


_**A/N: ME: OMC LOOK IT'S THE CULLENS!!!!**_

_**CULLENS: WHAT ????**_

_**ME: CAN I OWN YOU!!!???!!**_

_**CULLENS: NO NEVER STEPH OWN'S US AND YOU CANNOT OWN TWILIGHT EITHER!!!**_

_**EMMETT:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**ME: A SIMPLE NO WOULD HAVE SUFFICED NO NEED TO BE RUDE BUT THERE IT IS I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT *SULKS***_

**BPOV**

I drove to the only place I could remember. I drove up the long winding overgrown road I had no idea why i was here it would only break me more once i left. I stopped driving when i saw the huge mansion that looked like a place for vampires the only time ever there were spiders webs and dust on the windows. I felt the pain ripping through my torso when all the memories of that good summer i had spent with him came flooding back. I climbed out of my truck and walked gingerly towards the huge mansion. I had no idea why I tried it but I knew I had to.

My hand connected with the door handle and slid my hand round just to see if it was open and by some miracle it was. I walked inside still clutching my torso. I Walked inside, everything was perfect the pictures still in place and the piano still standing, the couches were white and clean as anything I walked past all of this towards the stair case. I took my time walking up the stairs. Once i got to the top floor i started to shake. I didn't know why i was doing this. Why was i? What was i doing here? His words ran through my head 'it'll be as if i never existed'. I spoke slowly to myself. "You said it will be as if you never existed you have to exist in my world because i cannot live without you, you are my world. But i was so stupid someone as perfect as you could never love me." By the end i was crying silent tears and I knew that I wasn't talking to myself but to the perfect voice in my head.

When i reached his room i opened the door and went quietly inside. It broke my heart again being in this room because it actually smelt of him. And the tears I was crying were no longer silent, they wear huge sobs that rocked through my body and I went to stood facing the huge glass wall surprised by what I saw there. He was sat there crying tearless sobs.

EPOV

I heard her footstep on the stairs I could see her truck i could smell her sweet mouth watering scent and I could also smell her soundless tears. Then although I was quite sure she did not know I was here she started to taking. But to whom? Herself probably.

"You said it will be as if you never existed you have to exist in my world because i cannot live without you, you are my world. But I was so stupid, someone as perfect as you could never love me."

Her words made dry-sob even more. How could she ever think that I loved her more than anything else in my world and when she was gone there was nothing. No reason to anything. I could simply not EXIST not live not breathe without her and she thought was unimportant.

How could she think that she was imperfect? She was beautiful and smart and the only one io could ever love. I say it again i could never live in a world where she did not exist because she was the only one that made me feel truly happy and someone i could truly love other than my family. She was my everything.

Her footstep got nearer and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before she saw me and how much would she hate me? But at least I would have the chance to tell her the truth. What i told her in the forest was a lie.

BPOV

I opened the door and gasped at what I saw the most beautiful broken thing ever seen by anyone. He looked at me anguish in his eyes. Why was he here in Forks? At that moment I could not take it anymore i fell to the floor and broke down in tears, crying my broken heart out. A moment later i felt a pair of strong cold arms around me, I instinctively leaned into the chest of the man to which the arms belonged. My Edward. Stop that Bella I thought he was not Your Edward he stopped being that when he left you. He didn't want you anymore my head told.

But something told me that that wasn't the whole truth there was something more.

A/N: GONNA WRITE CHAPTER 2 ON THE END OF CHAPTER 1 AS FANFICTION IS BEING STUPID AND NOT LETTING ME DO IT ANYOTHER WAY!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!

BPOV

I had to fine out what was there but wasn't being told.

"Edward....." I started but he cut off before I could continue he looked me with eyes that looked like he was broken but I was confused as to what about?

"Bella what I told you in the woods that day, I lied. I have to be a good liar to keep the secret but what I told you was the most painful, most unbearable thing u have ever done or ever will do. I love you Bella more than you could ever imagine but I could not exist without you and it is killing me being without you. How you could think those things back there was so stupid I could never love anyone but you." I was so confused. But then I realized Edward loved me and I could never stop loving Edward.

"Oh Edward I can stop loving you and hearing what you just said it unbelievable. Words cannot explain my feelings for you and being without you killing me slowly but surely killing me and sure how long can continue without you." I told everything i felt.

"Bella love, I love you and will you take me back?" he asked quite simply.

"Yes" I answered simply.

Edward was back and he loved me and i know whole he was the missing part of me. But he was back and he was holding me in his arms where i would stay forever more.

EPOV

The door opened and stood in the door was a beautiful angel that looked wrong upset and angels should never look like this was looking right now. The angel was Bella my Bella.

She then broke down in tears to the floor as soon as i realized this I shot over to wear she lay on the floor curled up sobbing. She leaned into my chest and held protectively. I could tell she was confused by embrace but she didn't say anything.

"Edward...."she started but i cut off before she could say anything else. I could tell she could see the broken look in my eyes. But still went with what i was about to say.

"Bella what I told you in the woods that day, I lied. I have to be a good liar to keep the secret but what I told you was the most painful, most unbearable thing u have ever done or ever will do. I love you Bella more than you could ever imagine but I could not exist without you and it is killing me being without you. How you could think those things back there was so stupid I could never love anyone but you." As soon as i finished she looked confused but then realization suddenly hit her.

And she said stated what she wanted to say, "Oh Edward I can stop loving you and hearing what you just said it unbelievable. Words cannot explain my feelings for you and being without you killing me slowly but surely killing me and sure how long can continue without you." I had no idea how badly I hurt her but I had an inkling and I would do whatever I could to make up to her.

"Bella love," I started, "I love you will you take me back?" I asked simply not knowing what to expect her to say.

"Yes." She said. And that one word made me happier than anything. I held her closure in my arms where she would stay forever more.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT REVIEW?!!!??


End file.
